


Antigone

by HecoHansen31



Series: Musings on the Lyra [2]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Mention of Character Death, Season 4 Spoilers, not following canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: The story of a burayal and the story of a brother and a sister.
Series: Musings on the Lyra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930528
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Antigone

# I Was Born To Join In love

**Quote from ‘Antigone’ by Sophocles**

They say that betrayers don’t deserve a proper burial.

That Eardwulf fought against the wrong cause.

That he is a betrayer to both the land that bore him and to the people that had taken him.

As a prisoner.

As a spy.

And yet to her, Eadith, he wasn’t anything more than her ambitious brother.

Who was denied proper burial, because many thought that his dreadful body and his treacherous skin would infect the ground and nothing would grow out of it.

And yet to her, Eadith, they were all idiotic thoughts.

Something would have grown in the spot where her brother would have been buried.

She would have made sure of it, because she would have taken great care of it, as she had always done with that ambitious brother that had sold her to a cruel man.

She should have hated him.

He was vicious and he hadn’t been kind to her.

He had been horrible to her.

And yet, to her, Edith, it seemed the only thing that was proper.

So, she started to dig the whole for her brother’s burial.

They could have come to take her, and she would just stood there.

Because it was what every man, cruel or just, deserved.

##  _“My nails are broken, my fingers are bleeding, my arms are covered with the welts left by the paws of your guards—but I am a queen!”_

**‘Antigone’ by Sophocles**


End file.
